


I Am The Alpha, I Am The Omega

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Slight Choking, cum slut yamaguchi duh, fluff at the end, multiple loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: Tsukki gets cucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I put the non-con warning on simply because Yamaguchi never explicitly consents. I remember reading somewhere that an author had a theory that if an omega didn't consent, they could do something that made even very powerful alphas listen, almost like the omega version of forced submission? So I'm going off that theory. But still, read at your own risk.

Yamaguchi had been on edge all day. It hadn’t helped that he was tired from three vigorous days of training camp, but he also wanted to scratch his skin off he felt so uncomfortable. And he just didn’t know why. 

It was the end of the day; Karasuno had just finished up their last practice match for the day against Fukurodani. They lost, of course, because their ace was a beast, but Yamaguchi was used to losing at this point. Tsukishima, however, wasn’t taking it so well. 

“It’s just so annoying, how did he get that good?” Tsukishima complained, as he helped Yamaguchi put away the balls in the equipment room. 

“He’s a third year, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said. “He’s got two years of experience on you.” 

“Yeah, but he’s tall and muscular, it’s not fair,” Tsukishima whined in a very un-Tsukishima like fashion. He was usually pretty composed, but something had gone on last night between him and the group he’d been practicing after the games with. Since then, he’d been way more motivated to win. 

“I heard he wasn’t even a starter as a first year; that means you’re better than him already.” 

Tsukishima huffed, but gave Yamaguchi a small smile. “Anyway, how are you doing, you said you were feeling weird at lunch.” 

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi sat down on a large box in the corner of the storage closet. “I’ve felt on edge all day, like someone’s going into heat or something, but everyone seemed fine.”

“That’s weird, I haven’t smelled anything.” Tsukishima sat next to Yamaguchi and put a hand on his thigh protectively. 

“I know, that’s partly what’s making me so uncomfortable,” Yamaguchi sighed. 

There was a knock on the door. Both boys looked up at the same time to see Kuroo standing in the doorway, pupils blown wide, a thick sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

Suddenly, both boys knew why Yamaguchi had been on edge all day. Kuroo was in the middle of a rut. 

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said. “Bokuto needs to see you.” 

Tsukishima’s grip on Yamaguchi’s thigh tightened. “If he needs me, he can come find me himself.” 

“Oh come on, Tsukki, maybe I wanna hang out with Yamaguchi, get to know him a little better.” Kuroo sauntered toward them as if he were drunk.

Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi trembling next to him. It wasn’t his fault; Yamaguchi was an omega and Kuroo was releasing extremely potent alpha pheromones right in front of him. 

“I’m not leaving him alone with you anytime soon,” Tsukishima growled, reminding Kuroo that he was an alpha as well, and Yamaguchi was already claimed as his own. 

“Hey, you can’t start without me!” A booming voice rang out and in ran Bokuto, cheeks flushed as if he’d just run a few laps around the gym. 

“We’re not starting anything,” Tsukishima said and grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm, attempting to maneuver him out of the room. 

Yamaguchi whined, Kuroo’s scent arousing him in a way only Tsukishima’s usually did. He’d never been around another alpha in a rut before; he was confused and wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to find a room alone with Kuroo and plant his face in a pillow for the whole night. 

All the sudden, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima and threw him into the wall. “Listen, first year, you’re in my territory right now.”

Tsukishima was staring Kuroo right in the eyes as he was being pinned against the wall by his shoulders. Normally, Tsukishima would have been about as strong as Kuroo and able to throw him off, but something in the way Kuroo was glaring at him made the hair on the back of Tsukishima’s neck stand up. Jesus, he really is the alpha of this pack, Tsukishima thought. 

Kuroo’s looming figure was replaced by Bokuto, who threw Tsukishima to his knees on the floor and tied his hands behind his back with a piece of a broken volleyball net. 

“Be a good boy, Tsukki,” Bokuto whispered in his ear from behind. 

“What the fuck, guys!” Tsukishima struggled against the bindings but Bokuto had tied them well. 

Kuroo had Yamaguchi backed up against the box they had just been sitting on. Yamaguchi was whining and looking at Tsukishima with desperation in his eyes, but he wasn’t making an attempt to get away. 

“I’ve always thought he was cute, you know,” Kuroo said, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. “You were so protective of him though, no way to ever get close.”

“Fuck you, Kuroo. Bokuto, untie me, damn it!” Tsukishima struggled against the bindings, unable to stand up with his hands tied so tightly. 

“Kou, shut him up,” Kuroo groaned. 

Bokuto grinned and whipped off his shirt, tying it around Tsukishima’s mouth and behind his head. 

Tsukishima continued to groan and struggle until Bokuto knelt behind him and held him still with his body. Bokuto’s crotch was pressed against Tsukishima’s back and he could feel the other alpha’s hardening cock. 

“The fuck?” Tsukishima tried to say through he gag but it just came out as a muffled groan. Was Bokuto into this? Did he want to fuck Yamaguchi too? Or wait, Bokuto and Kuroo? But they were both alphas. It was possible though, the way Bokuto was watching Kuroo grope Yamaguchi, lust in his eyes. Was that why Kuroo was after Yamaguchi? His mate couldn’t get him through a rut like an omega could?

Tsukishima struggled again, attempting to maneuver out from under Bokuto’s weight, but he was too strong. 

“Why this one, Tetsurou? Seems like a lot of work,” Bokuto noted, trying to keep Tsukishima’s movements to a minimum under him. 

Kuroo was sucking on Yamaguchi’s neck, Yamaguchi’s head thrown back and eyes blown open. Yamaguchi’s little omega cock was throbbing in his pants, his opening already dripping from Kuroo’s overwhelming alpha scent. Even Tsukishima was entranced by Kuroo’s scent. The dick pressing into his back and Yamaguchi’s little moans as he wantonly pressing his body back against Kuroo’s weren’t helping either. Fuck, Tsukishima was getting hard from this too. 

Kuroo detached himself from Yamaguchi’s neck and fell to his knees, pulling Yamaguchi’s hardened cock from his pants and stroking it. 

“He’s cute, isn’t he, Bo? You want a go later?” Kuroo asked, licking a stripe up the underside of Yamaguchi’s cock. 

“Nah, not really my type,” Bokuto declined. “Maybe I’ll have my way with this one though.” He gestured to Tsukishima underneath him. 

“Fuck you!” Tsukishima cried through the gag. He might be getting turned on watching his mate getting manhandled by a higher alpha, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Bokuto of all people fuck him. 

“I’m just messing with you, Tsukki! There’s plenty of omegas around, maybe I’ll have a go at your libero,” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, “he looks like a good fuck.”

“Good luck with that,” Kuroo scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking away. “Their ace might look like a baby, but he’d kill you if you even looked at that kid.” 

“Well who else am I gonna fuck?” Bokuto whined. “You won’t let me touch Kenma!” 

“Stay away from my best friend!” Kuroo warned. 

“Well I can’t keep fucking your ass, it’s not the same as an omega!” Bokuto whined.

Yamaguchi groaned, realizing he was being neglected. “Kuroo-san,” he said, rubbing himself against Kuroo.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Kuroo seemed to have forgotten for a moment was he was doing, but snapped back into alpha mode as his eyes turned dark. “Turn over,” he commanded Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi rolled over, half laying on the box, his entrance presented perfectly for Kuroo. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned as he pulled his dick out of his gym shorts. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined, looking over his shoulder at his mate. 

Tsukishima growled and struggled against Bokuto again, but not enough to even attempt to get away. He just didn’t want to admit he was somewhat enjoying this. 

“Ah, Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi cried out as Kuroo entered him from behind. 

Kuroo was leaning over Yamaguchi, pressing him harder against the box they were on. Bite marks littered Yamaguchi’s back and he cried out in pain as Kuroo bit right above the bond mark on his neck. He was already bonded to Tsukki, so the bites wouldn’t do anything, but it made Kuroo feel powerful to leave marks all over the little omega. 

Tsukishima had stopped struggling at this point and just watched his normally reserved mate whine and moan as he bounced back on the other’s cock. Kuroo’s hands were up the front of Yamaguchi’s shirt, playing with his sensitive nipples, rocking his thick alpha cock deep inside him. 

Kuroo flipped Yamaguchi over and ripped his shirt off. He had one hand jerking Yamaguchi’s cock, the other gripping his throat, biting at his nipples until they bruised. 

“Kuroo-san, it’s too much,” Yamaguchi whined. “I’m gonna come soon.” 

“Do it, fucking come all over yourself,” Kuroo groaned, his thrusts speeding up and becoming deeper at once. 

“Nooooo, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks from the overstimulation. 

Tsukishima groaned; hearing Yamaguchi calling his name made him even harder, but the way he was being held down left him no room to even rub against his own leg. 

“Kuroo-san I’m-“ Yamaguchi choked on his own words, breath coming out in small gasps as his cum spilled over Kuroo’s hand and dripping onto his own stomach. 

“Fuck, Kuroo, come on his face or something,” Bokuto demanded.

Kuroo went to pull out but Yamaguchi snapped out of his post-orgasm trance and gripping Kuroo tight to hold him in place. “Inside, please,” he begged, breathlessly. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. 

“Shit,” Kuroo groaned. “You’re cute and a cum slut too, fucking hell.” 

Yamaguchi blushed, but didn’t deny it. His hole ached from being pounded into ruthlessly, but he craved the full feeling, and wanted something left behind when they were done. 

Kuroo rocked back into Yamaguchi, gripping his throat and giving him one more bite on the shoulder before spilling his load into Yamaguchi’s eager hole. Yamaguchi moaned lazily as Kuroo’s knot stretched him open even more and the warm cum sloshed around inside him. 

“Don’t let any of it drip out,” Kuroo said, when he pulled out of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi pressed his thighs together to keep it inside. Tsukishima was dying at this point, cock so hard he could hardly see straight. Thankfully, Bokuto untied him and he threw the gag off, running over to Yamaguchi and leaning over him to cover his naked, used body.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined, looking up at his mate with sated eyes. 

“I’m here babe,” Tsukishima answered. 

“Tsukki, I think he triggered my heat.” Yamaguchi proved his point by rubbing himself against the hardness in Tsukishima’s pants. 

“Okay, babe, let’s get home first though.” Tsukishima suggested, still somewhat in the right state of mind to make decisions. 

“I need more, right now, please,” Yamaguchi begged, his thighs pressed tightly together, but he could feel some of Kuroo’s cum sliding past the lose ring of his entrance. 

“If you’re not up for it, I’m more than willing to help out!” Bokuto interrupted. 

Tsukishima growled, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Bokuto who was probably joking, but now was not the time. 

“Come on Bo, I’ll take care of you.” Kuroo pulled Bokuto out of the closet. “We’re obviously not welcome any more.” 

“Fuck off, you never were!” Tsukishima shouted as they closed the door. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried out and pulled Tsukishima closer, rubbing their lower halves together. 

“Okay babe, once here but then we gotta clean up, you’re a mess.” 

“No, make me messy, please Tsukki.” Yamaguchi begged, his voice becoming whinier.

“Come for me again, Tadashi.” Tsukishima pulled his cock out of his pants and slowly rocked into Yamaguchi, sticky cum squishing out around his dick. Yamaguchi came for a second time right away, adding to the sticky pool of cooling cum on his stomach. 

Tsukishima rocked into Yamaguchi lazily as the pheromones took over and got him high. He was enveloped in Yamaguchi’s scent; thankfully Kuroo’s hadn’t lingered like his cum had. He finished quickly, adding to the full feeling in Yamaguchi’s belly. 

“You’re so greedy, Tadashi, you look pregnant,” Tsukishima cooed as his knot expanded to full size inside his mate. 

Yamaguchi purred happily. “Tsukki babies.” 

“Maybe someday,” Tsukishima promised him, pressing gentle kisses to his closed eyelids. “Someday.”


End file.
